A Dream's Escape
by Ur2l8-AxelVIII
Summary: A girl- Lydia- had often thought about the make believe characters in Kingdom Hearts, and one night, when she thought really hard...she found herself not in her room, but in a different realm... all in a dream's escape to Kingdom Hearts. T--because i am.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's comment: first fan-fic. don't be too rough. i didn't know how to seperate the chapters...oh well. please rate and review! (some hints and tips willhelp, too!) based off of a dream i had. hope it's interesting! enjoy!(or at least try to.)and don't hurt your eyes trying to read all of it! you can always come back later and finish it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. Please do not mistake me for Square Enix, they are the rightful owners. I also do not own the songs that are mentioned, they belong to their rightful owners, too. hey, i'm not three musical artists and a disney song(which belongs to Disney.) I only own the plot and the new character, Lydia. **

PROLOUGE

"Why?" I wonder, "why can't their world be real?"

As I lie there awake, I ponder on how the beings of the world of the kingdom hearts can't be real. Although they were made up, non-existent, and are only on paper and disks…I knew that characters can come to life…

I soon realized that I spoke too soon.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"Hey. Hey… are you…alright?"

"Hmm…what?"

"Hey…who are you?"

"Huh? What?! Where am I?! Who are you?! Why..?! What..?!"

"shh, shhh, shhh, shh… calm down!"

"I…I don't understand! I was just in my room! At home! Where! Am! I!?"

"Wait! Tell me who you are."

"L…Lydia."

"Can you stand up?"

"I-I think so…. Your Axel…right?"

"*gasp* how do you know my name?!"

"I! your…! I know you! I can explain everything about me and you and everything! After…after I talk to…him…"

"Who?!"

"The…superior."

The man, Axel, I knew…and didn't know. I knew him from where I used to be…where I was before I came here. A place I didn't know, yet _did _know. I did and did not know where I was. I knew the name and location of where I was, yet I didn't know why.

All I knew is that I was in the Castle that Never Was.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

"Hmm….."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Do you want to know EVERYTHING that I'm thinking about right now? 'Cause there's a lot."

"Shoot"

"Well…it really _is_ all white and boring in here."

"Yup. It sure is."

"you won't BELIEVE everything that's going on"

"such as..?"

"well…now that you mention it, I come from a COMPLETELY and I mean COMPLETELY different world. Or maybe even UNIVERSE!"

"well, that's not uncommon here. There's a whole bunch of different worlds out there"

"OHHHH!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! You don't get it! _**I KNOW EVERYTHING!!!"**_

"WELL WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU KNOW?!" he said angrily.

"YOU! YOU are a nobody you have no heart. You are a shell of only a body and soul, moving at it's own will. You became a nobody when your heart was succumb to darkness and left your body. You are in an organization of 13 powerful used-to-have-strong-hearts nobodies! Your names, in order from one to thirteen are Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, you-Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas--born when _Sora_'s heart was released from his body! Yes! I know who you are, what you are, why you are, _Sora_'s adventures in this _plot _and why you are involved with him. I know what your_ goal_ is and why, but what I DON'T know is WHY THE HECK AM I HERE!!!!!!" I was a total emotional wreak. I was going mad. I was about ready to lash out on anything.

"……woah. You do…know…a lot…."he was scratching his head like pretty much all guys do when they make a mistake. "umm…sorry I doubted you…HUH?! Wait a sec! Why?! Why are you crying?!"

" I…I….I want…to know why I'm here! Can…will I ever be able to go home?!" out of feeling helpless I clung to him. Only to find out that he might not…or never be able to give me a sense of comfort. Yes…sobbing like a little kid, I kept calling out 'why?' and 'mommy' and 'I wanna go home'. And as I was crying on someone right in front of me…I felt even worse knowing that I was practically all alone.

No sympathy, comfort or even a hug back. I….felt desolate….I was the only one going through this…. I….was all….

_ALONE._

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

After I was done crying and shaking--feeling terrible-- we moved on. No…we didn't travel through the passage of darkness like they all do, but instead we walked. _In silence._

"umm…"I began. Breaking the silence.

"hmm?"

"this sucks…"

"I bet it does for you."

I hated it! I was all depressed and pouty. And what do I get? A HEARTLESS NOBODY WHO ONLY SAYS, "I bet it does for you." UGH!!! I was so mad! Those stupid words were echoing in my head. I mean, I was somewhere, and then BOOM! I'm somewhere else! And, hey! That place is in _another world! _

YAY!!! And here I am, helpless as a dog and what _else _do I get? A MEANIE! A BIG FAT SUPER GOOD LOOKIN' RED(SPIKEY)HEADED MEANIE!

But I guess he can't help it. I mean (haha) he _is_ a nobody after all (haha) and I go from pouty to angry then pouty, again. Man…. I wish _someone _would come and comfort me….

"Hey, Axel. Who's this?"

Demyx.

A glimmer of light just shined upon me.

"DEMYX!!!" *ahem* I guess you could say I _fan girl _glomped him. Or you could say I *desperately* hugged him. I was practically 'holding on for dear life' thinking that the "wimpy fighter" acts-like-he-has-a-heart nobody would "feel" sorry for me. So…. Just in case…. I was repeatedly saying "hold me back, hold me back!"

"what?! oh? "hold you back"?!"

"yes!!! Hold me back, hold me back!!!"

"Huh?! Okay"

YAY!!! He was holding me back! At this moment in my life, I would practically take a hug from anybody. BUT HEY!!! Instead, I got a hug from "nobody". (HAHA! This would be where someone would smack me upside the head because of the bad pun.)

"Umm…am I done hugging you?"

"Huh?! What? Oh. Yeah. Sorry 'bout that." oh, geez. I felt like an idiot.

"Haha. Your face is all red. Are you feeling…embarrassed?" Axel taunted.

"TCH! Shut up, _Axel._ At least I _can_ feel embarrassed! *gasp!* uh… I…I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to be mean…. DANG IT!!! YOU'RE ALL MAKING ME FEEL MORE AND MORE LIKE CRAP!"

"Aww…its okay…. By the way. What is your name?"

"Me?! Oh! I'm Lydia."

"And I'm De-. Oh wait. You already know my name. And…why do you…know my name???"

"Ohh… Demyx you just missed half of the story. You'll hear it again once we get to the room where nothing gathers. The Superior is gonna have to hear this, too. And…. I don't think Lydia here is gonna want to explain the whole entire story more than once. She'll probably throw another fit again."

"WHAT?! I didn't- ohh…..oh, yeah…that's right….I did, didn't I? But… HEY! That doesn't mean I'm gonna throw _another_ one. And besides…I _like _Demyx. He makes me happy." In fact, Demyx _did _make me very happy. Back where I came from, whenever I did my little

"If they were real, what would happen" things in my head, Demyx would always be the "best guy friend you could ever have (who acts like the little puppy dog that you never had)" you know?

"Well. Enough chit-chat. We need to hurry and head to the Room Where Nothing Gathers." Axel said in an authorative voice.

"Aye, aye. _Captain Axel."_ I mocked happily.

"heh. Yeah…you better keep up _Private Lydia."_

"Pfft!!! Ahahaha!" it was hard not to laugh. Especially because he answered like that. It made me… happy. I'm glad he played along. Maybe…maybe Axel really is something else.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

I was all of a sudden getting nervous about meeting the other members… especially Xemnas, The Superior.

"Are you ready to go in there?" Axel asked as we were inching closer and closer.

My heart was beating considerably fast and I could sense a shortness of breath in the way that I was breathing.

"Hey, do I look okay?"

"You do realize that I can't a: be "heartfully" honest and b: I don't know how a girl is "supposed" to look."

"Wow…I shoulda _known_ not to ask _you_." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes.

He smirked and then walked on ahead of me. I couldn't help but look down at my feet and smile.

"Sigh…we're here. Are you _absolutely _sure you're ready now?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

The door creaked open. In front of me were all of the Organization XIII members. And they were all looking at me from way high up in their chairs, Xemnas in front of me.

"So… you are the one who appeared in the castle. Tell me. Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"Umm…first of all…is it proper for me to call you "your honor"?"

Haha… he looked at me funny. "I suppose so."

"Okay, your honor…I am Lydia. I came from a planet called Earth a "world" in a completely different universe of existence. Before I came here I was laying in my bed thinking about you guys. I-"

"Wait a minute…you said you were "thinking about us" if you came from a different "universe" then how did you know about us?" Xigbar spoke up.

"I was just about to explain. You-you all are in a story. You came to life from a video game. Some one created who you were and why you are Nobodies. Let me be specific-and start from the absolute beginning. The story starts out with-. Umm… may I mention _his _name? Before I go any further?"

"Yes… it is absolutely alright for you to mention _him_."

"Phew…okay. Just checking. Alrighty then… where did I leave off? Oh! That's right. The story starts out with Sora, a fourteen year-old boy who traveled to all the worlds to seal the worlds from darkness, stop the Heartless, and restore peace to all the worlds. But I'm guessing you already knew that, right? Throughout the game you play as Sora. And now, this is where the story continues, correct?"

"I believe so." said Xemnas in his "usual" monotone voice.

"Wait a minute!" Xigbar called out again. "You're saying that where you come from, we don't exist?!"

"Exactly."

"But if you're here right now, in front of us, doesn't that mean we _do _exist?"

"Well coming from what you just said, you do and you don't exist. You see, in my world I can't just _find_ you and say, "hey, how's it going?" you _exist _on a screen. But _here_ you are "people" and I can "see" you and talk to you. Here, I can see you as three dimensional and I can touch you. I now know that I'm really gonna be in one heck of a story line"

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

"So… umm…what now?" I asked sheepishly.

"I suppose you stay here. But first, tell me what you know about us."

"Oh, I know basically all about you. You are Organization XIII. You are a group of thirteen powerful nobodies with you as the leader. Nobodies are creatures who are born after a heart leaves the body and the shell left behind acts of its own free will. Nobodies have no emotions and are shunned by both light and dark, forced to live "in between" and are considered as nothingness. You, however are special. You used to have strong hearts and your shell resembles whom you used to be. You have memories from your past as a whole, and you are working together to gain Kingdom Hearts and get your hearts. Am I right?"

"I believe that you are on top of your game. And I suppose you already know about each individual, so you do not have to explain to me what else I already know."

"Thank you, Your Honor." I did a little bow of respect and gratitude and then I asked, "excuse me, but if I'm going to stay here, do I get my own room, _a map, _a cloak, some advice, and what not?"

"Yes." Man, was his voice starting to bug me, or what? "Okay. Court dismissed" haha… "court dismissed"… that was funny.

Afterwards, Xigbar came over to talk to me. To be honest, he kind of freaked me out… he really _did_ look like a pirate…and his voice was kind of funny…. I wasn't really paying attention, but he was saying something to me about how he was wondering if I wanted to talk to the Superior about getting like, a new name and powers and stuff…but, as cool as it sounded, my mind was somewhere else at the moment.

And then I remembered something I think I shouldn't have.

I remembered when Xigbar said the word "pickle" in the game. And, boy was I wrong about thinking about that.

"AHAHAHAHA!!! AHAHAHAHA!!!! "PICKLE" AHAHAHAHA!!!!" I was laughing like there was no tomorrow. I was hunched over the floor clutching my stomach trying to breath properly. Before I knew it, tears were coming out of my eyes from laughing so hard. I thought, "oh, geez. How are they going to look at me now?" but at this moment I really didn't care because to me the word "pickle" was all I could think about at the moment. And then finally, it came to a stop.

"hehe…ohh…that was so funny…haha…man, and to think I was crying because I was upset earlier. Whoa! Man… that was awesome."

With stares all directed towards me , I slowly got up in silence, cleared my throat and apologized for the outburst. Then! I gave my full attention back to Xigbar.

"What were you saying again?"

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

"I was saying… do you want me to take you to the Superior to get you everything you need?"

"Yes!"

"Alright then, follow me."

He was taking me through many corridors until we got to Xemnas's office. Yeah, boring like pretty much every room here, he sat there waiting.

"A new name for you…"

"Uh… I have a question…"

"What might that be?"

"Can I pick my own name?"

"I don't see why not."

"Okay thanks. 'cause I've been thinking about what name I would have if I was a member,"

"And what did you have in mind?"

"I wanted it to be Lynn." it's true. Whenever I would do my little "if they were real, what would happen?" things, I had changed my name to Lynn.

"Well, "Lynn" I think we have a deal. Now, what about a power you would like to possess?"

This too, I have been pondering about. And after a while of eliminating the possible choices: nothingness and "Ethereal Blades" *cough light sabers cough*; space and gun arrows; wind and six lances; ice and a shield; earth and a tomahawk; illusion and a lexicon; moon and a claymore; fire and twin Chakram; water and a sitar; time as well as cards; "flowers" and a scythe; lightning and eight knives; and of course not the Keyblade! So… I came up with something totally different: thread. Yeah, thread. You know, cloth, silk, yarn. Thread. Like, lets say…I can make anything cloth-like I can lift it up, like telekinesis, shape it how I want it to, like how Demyx can shape water. But it would only work on cloth, which makes it a challenge to fight Heartless and Nobodies. But I made my decision.

"Clothing material."

"Excuse me?" Ooh, I caught him of guard.

"I said clothing material. You know…make it move…make it element proof…"

"I understand. What will your main weapon be?"

"I think something like a long metal sewing needle for most of the time when I'm fighting…or even if I _do_ fight."

"Alright. You will now be known as "The Lacy Needle""

"Whoa, that's a pretty killer name there, man. That's filming sweet, dude! That right there… is the bomb." WOW, you could tell I was pretty happy at the name I got! (I mean I am the one writing the story and giving me the name, after all! HAHA! *BAM!* OWW!!! Something hit me upside the head…. Ah, maybe I deserved it.)

"Here." he handed me the traditional black cloak that everyone wears.

To be honest, it's actually kind of boring for a girl…hey… I just got my new power…(how convenient*POW* ouch…)so, it's okay to do a little adjustments, right? So, I made the pants into shorts that fit the body comfortably and are good for moving around and fighting in, and they are also very stylish. Too, I raised the bottom zipper up a little higher so it would give room for more leg movement. Also I pulled the top zipper down to where it shows a little more neck (I also don't like my neck to be sweaty). Oh, yeah, and because of my new ability, I made the weight of the material a little lighter so it doesn't weigh me down. And there! I'm good to go.

"Your adjustments are acceptable." what he says should be "short and sweet", not, "short and boring"! I'm about ready to fall asleep listening to this guy!

"Umm…thanks. Can I go now? I want to get used to this place."

"Yes you may leave." FINALLY! Xigbar led me out to the main hall way and he said I could go from there. But where am I supposed to go?! This place is just one big white maze! Well, since I did play the game I kind of know where to go…I think….

As I'm walking there are lots of doors. So when I came across three doors, I just trusted my instinct and went to the door on the right. Great…. More hallways. I came across a door that looked different then the doors that connect the hallways. I opened the door and peered inside to find countless numbers of shelves with books piled all the way up. Books. That's right….Zexion must be here.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

"Hello? Is anybody in here?"

"Hello."

"Gasp! Don't scare me like that! I almost had a- , never mind." Zexion was standing there, you could only make one-eye contact. Haha. " Umm… so, how are you?" I knew he liked polite greetings so I thought I should act polite and make him…happy? I don't know. Maybe it'll amuse/please him.

"I am just an illusion of myself. The real me is deeper within the labyrinth. Oh, and by the way, thank you for greeting me nicely."

"huh? Wha-? Oh. You're welcome." That was nice of him to say.

"Follow me." Haha. Maybe I really _do_ need a map. "Here we are." and right at that moment, the illusion vanished and right before me was the real Zexion.

"Umm…hello….again?"

"Hello, again, to you, too. Would you like to have a seat?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure. Thank you." that was nice, too. I couldn't help but smile at how cute/sweet that was.

"You're welcome. Here. Sit down. I'll push the chair in for you."

"Why, thank you so very much!" I don't know why but I wanted so very much to smile from ear to ear and squeal. He looked extra…cute(?)….today, so that made it a lot more worse at how I wanted to so very much hug him to death. Darn you, Zexion. No wonder a lot of girls like you. And your voice just _haves _to be total lady killer. Ugh, whatever. I sat down and (tried to) maintain my composure.

"So, I see you got the uniform…and made some modifications….did you also obtain a new name and retrieve some new powers?"

"Yes, yes I did. My new name is now Lynn. I also got myself the title of "The Lacy Needle""

"That is very creative. Would you mind telling me the full name's definition?" Eh, now his way of speaking was starting to get to me. (hey! I _am_ the author of this change in story line, so I can make him act anyway that I want! HAHA! *POW!* okay…I won't change it…) back to the story ah, who cares. It's not like he can be more enthusiastic. I guess most nobodies really are boring….

"Oh, yes. Um, well, I can control and shape any clothing or cloth material at will. The needle part might be do to the weapon I will use: a big sewing needle."

"That is a rather different kind of weapon. How do you think the battling will be?"

"Well, I was thinking that in battle it could be rough ore subtle. Like, if I want to take out a Heartless enemy quickly, I could just hit a vital point with the sharp part and it would be gone. Or say, if I had to go into a hitting frenzy, I would just keep hitting the opponent with the smooth edge until defeated. I could also do long range attacks and helicopter type moves to take out more than one at a time. Ooh! Ooh! And if I could I would also extend it lengths to make up the distance between me and the target."

"That is somewhat of a unique fighting technique." well, it is and it isn't, now that I think about it. (notes to most of the Organization's fighting style.)

"You think so?" I can't believe I said that in a total girlish tone/voice.

"Yes. Yes I do."

"*sigh* you know it's kind of hard to believe that I'm really in a whole new world…. Oh. Oh no. oh no, no, no, no, no!!!!"

"What's the matter?" you can probably imagine what happened at the phrase "a whole new world." yup, I got that famous Disney song in my head from Aladdin. (oh, how convenient, Agrabah is one of the worlds in the Kingdom Hearts series and now the song is in my head.)

" _A whole new world, a dazzling place I never new. But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that I am in a whole new world with you…."_

"Umm…what just happened?" you could see nervous sweat dripping down from his face.

"Oh, that song is called _A Whole New World_ and it suddenly got stuck in my head. I honestly think that right now the song is annoying to me, so, sorry for surprising you with my outburst."

"Its alright."

To actually believe that I was really in a whole new world….

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

"By the way, Lynn, do you remember what happened before you came here?"

"Oh, yeah… that's right. I was in my room trying to fall asleep and I was thinking about all of you."

"You already mentioned that, but do you remember how you _got_ here?"

"…no. I don't._"_

"Well, maybe you fell asleep and it could have teleported you here."

"Why hello there….Vexen."

"Maybe I should listen to this and come up with a theory on how you may have gotten here. Tell me more…."

"Well, I have always thought about what it would be like to meet you guys, but this time I think I was thinking pretty hard about it…."

"Hmm…then maybe your force of will brought you here. But one thing I want to know is…what happened to you back in your world?

"*gasp* you're right! What happened to my body?! Am I still sleeping?! What about my mom?! Am I okay?! *gasp* do you think…maybe my soul and being left my body?" I asked in a frightened/cautious voice.

"I do not know. Maybe I will do a little more research on it."

"And I will do some extra looking in the books to see if I can find anything written about something that could have been similar to this."

"Thanks, you guys… that means a lot to me if you do."

"You're welcome." I think…no, I could have sworn I saw a little smile on Zexion's face as he said that.

"Oh, um Zexi…first of all, can I call you that?"

"I will allow it."

"Okay. And umm, could I maybe borrow a book for me to read on my spare time?"

"Sure. Do you have a specific genre in mind?"

"Ooh, I like romantic adventure novels. Could you recommend one to me?"

"Yes…" he began looking around and when I went to look and see if Vexen was still there, he had already left. "here. I read this before I became a nobody, and it was a very good one. I hope you will like it."

"Thanks again Zexi. By the way, could you walk me out the door? I'm afraid that I would get lost heading back."

"Sure." we started walking through the maze of books and I was asking how the books existed in this realm. He said that we basically have most of the genres based on what I had back in my world. But I figured that "fantasy" wasn't a particular genre that they had, considering that the whole story of Kingdom Hearts _is _fantasy. A lot of what he was saying was very interesting, like books on history and how they were printed and I was telling him that another one of my favorite kinds of books were manga and graphic novels and how that's how they came into the story line of how people knew them. It was a fun talk from my point of view, and before I knew it, we were already at the exit.

"Can you find your way around from here?"

"I think I can. And thank you for the talk and helping me figure out how I came here."

"You are welcome." out of a habit that I had of thanking people I knew, I stretched my arms out and smiled. "umm… what is it Lynn?"

"Huh? Oh. Where I come from I would hug people to thank them for their kindness. I guess I did that out of habit. Can I have a hug anyway? I would appreciate thanking you like this."

"First of all…may I ask….how old are you?"

"What? Umm…I'm thirteen back in my world…. Why?"

"You look like a woman of seventeen."

"WHAT?! Give me a mirror!" he made an illusion of a mirror and handed it to me.

"Oh my gosh…."

I had looked completely different.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

I had grown about three inches, boosting me from a 5'5" to a 5'8" and my hair which was about two inches past my shoulder, had grown down to my waist. And instead of it being the "sad impression" of waves, they had become perfect little curls that you would probably see on a movie star. Not to mention my faded brown hair had turned to my longed for color: a soft lavender/ lilac shade of purple (I guess you really can have any kind of hair color you want in a made up world)

"WHAIT A SEC!!! This isn't me! What happened?!"

"I don't know. Maybe you changed when you got here. Since this realm is different from your own. You never know what might happen.'

"But that's just crazy!… but, I do think I look "very dashing" and "lovely" (haha! *POW* ) I guess I'm just gonna have to get used to it."

"You will. I mean, when Nobodies are born, they look different then who they used to be, like us."

"I guess you're right." in fact, although the change in appearance was a bit alarming, I didn't mind that I looked different. I mean, hey, this was my "if I were an anime" look.

"Lynn, did you still want that hug of yours?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure." to be honest, I was kind of nervous about getting that hug right now, but since I thought I looked great, I wasn't afraid of anything! But…I wonder…even though he doesn't have a heart, I wonder if this hug would make him fell bad… I again, stretched out my arms as he did his, and we linked in a kind embrace… or maybe I was the only one who thought it was kind… even for the brief moments that it was, I could feel his breath and his hair tickle my face. Although I still had the mind of a thirteen year-old, I had never received a hug from a guy that held me not like a friend….but… not like anything more than that either.

Though this was only a hug of gratitude, in my head I was thinking of something else. I do not have feelings of love for Zexion, but the thought of hugging him, a male, and if I did have feelings for him, right now, I would feel crushed as a cookie. I was on the verge of breaking into tears. I felt so bad. I began to hold tighter, crying.

"I'm sorry! I…am so sorry!" it was hard for me to talk. All through the time that I was crying, he didn't let me go. He just stood there with the look of what I thought was a look of apology. It felt as though he made a promise of some sort. A promise he couldn't break, and a promise he wish he didn't have. It was like he was saying, in thought of the promise, that he couldn't sympathize, and that he wish he could.

But…. I don't think that it is so much of a promise…. But it is more of a curse….

The curse…..

Of being…..

A Nobody.

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

I hate it…. I am so helpless. Is this what you would call a teenager's mood swings? 'Cause they seem to be swinging back and forth a lot today. I feel so bad…

"What is wrong with you?" I couldn't tell if he was insulting me or just asking a question, but whatever it was, I wasn't particularly fond of it.

"I…I don't really think that I want to talk about it."

"That's alright. Well…I'll let you go from here."

"Okay….I'm sorry. I've been a total train wreak today."

"Well, if you had a heart, who wouldn't be?" he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"You're right. I'll be going now."

"Don't forget your book." he handed me the book that he picked out. I looked at the title: A Hold On the Heart. It looked like a science novel, but you can't judge a book by it's cover, right? If it is to be a romance, that would have something to do with the heart part. And….I guess since it says "a hold" it maybe means something about obtaining something, like an adventure. So, with that in mind, the book in hand, and a word of farewell, I left the labyrinth.

_It sure is boring…they need to paint the walls or something… heehee, maybe I'll ask if we can paint it like a real bright color, like nauseating pink Pepto-Bismol color or something… that'd be hysterical._

As I was chuckling to myself and not paying attention to anything but the walls and what color to paint them, I ran into Axel.

"Yo, watch it there, buster." he dragged out in a cautious kind of way.

"Oh…sorry." What the heck?! Why did I just say that in a real girl-who-blushes-at-the-contact-of-a-really-hot-guy smooth kind of way?! That was like, so totally uncalled for!

" It's okay. Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh. I just came back from talking to Zexion. He gave me a book to read so that way, if I'm bored and have nothing to do, I _will _have something to do."

"Question."

"What?"

"Why is your face all blotchy red? Were you crying again?"

I looked down at the floor in a little bit of a pathetic way. "Yeah…"

"Man…I think you have some issues here, girly." he stated looking at me jokingly.

"What?! No I do not!" I retorted whiningly.

"Hahahaha! You're amusing. Maybe I'll hang around you for a little while." he smiled in interest and said, "So, where'ya headed?"

"No where in particular… but, would you mind taking me a few places?"

"And where might those places be?" he questioned, leaning on one leg and putting his hands on his hips.

"I want to go to my bedroom, and I want to know where all the bathrooms are. But first, I want to go outside."

"You want to go outside? It's raining outside!"

"Exactly."

"Then…why do you want to go…?"

"Because I like that kind of weather! It barely rains at all back where I lived, and if it did, it would only rain a little. And, I want to go see the moon. And if I can, would you walk me around the city?"

He sighed, "I guess I'm gonna have to."

I linked my hands together behind my back and smiled. "Thank you, Axel."

"No prob."

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

As we were walking outside of the castle, I was glad to feel the rain drenching my face. Haha, lucky for me, I made my outfit water proof.

"Ah, boy do I love the rain…"

"Umm…I'm soaking wet, here." he exclaimed in what seemed like a "I'm-not-happy-about-it" kind of tone.

"Aww… ," I leaned towards him and grabbed his face like he was a puppy or a little kid, "is someone's hair gonna get flat…? Are you going to cry because you don't like the water, little "hot-head?""

"Tch, let go… and I can't cry… even though I'm not a watery kind of guy." he had a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"Haha! You're so cute, Axel. Do you want me to make your cloak waterproof, too?"

"…cute? You think…I'm cute?"

"Huh? Oh… umm… heh heh… about that…." I was trailing off and probably blushing like a maniac. I mean, what are you going to say to a guy that you just told that you thought he was cute? "umm… I…. I THINK YOU'RE CUTE, OKAY?!" _man… why did I just shout that…?_

"Okay…. But why?" he seemed to have an extra tint of wonder in his voice.

"Well… a lot of girls back where I live think you're… "hot""

"Well, of course I'm hot! Ow! What was that for?!" as you may have suspected, he was the one to get the hit.

"Stupid! Not _that_ kind of "hot" you idiot! They think you're hot as in good looking!"

"Hmmm….wait a second… you just basically told me that you're attracted to me."

BLUSH!!! I could feel the heat coming over my face-- and it wasn't helping that it was him making my face feel hot. I had no other way to answer accept to answer in a "well-who-cares-even-though-it's-true" tone. "S-so?! What if I _do _think you're good looking? What's it to'ya?!"

"Nothing at all, really. I can't reply in a jokingly manner so it's basically no use if you give me compliments or not. But just to be grateful, thank you."

"Uhh…umm… you're welcome." I was in a bit of shock, but what else did I have coming, anyway?

"Oh, by the way…. What is your new name?"

"Oh, that's right. It's Lynn."

"Why doesn't it have an 'X', or the letters from your real name in it?" he had his arms folded and an odd look on his face.

"First of all, I am not a Nobody and two, I wanted that name for quite some time."

"Did you retrieve a title and everything?"

"Yeah, as you can probably tell, I got cloth material, and my title is "The Lacy Needle." my weapon is a big sewing needle, as you can prob'ly tell from the title."

"That's cool, "Lynn"" he said in a rather friendly manner.

"Thanks." I liked having this idle chit-chat. It was rather….comforting.

"So…umm…how 'bout that waterproof thing?"

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

After some time of walking around in the rain, looking up at the moon and talking about recent events, we headed back after sitting by Memory's Skyscraper in silence, enjoying each other's company.

The rain had started to let up and only sprinkles remained. As we were walking back, I had lots of thoughts running through my mind…or maybe even nothing at all. Was I thinking of something to say? Or was I just merely staring off into space? Was I thinking about my home, or how I got here? Or…..was I thinking about feelings? My feelings….strong, uncontrollable feelings…for Axel?

My mind went black after that. I felt….cold….I was….was I…asleep? I was just talking to Axel a second ago….what happened? Wait a minute….now I feel….warm.

As I was trying to open my eyes…I realized that I wasn't standing up anymore…I was lying down.

"Hey. You're awake now. How're ya feeling? Are you okay? You passed out."

"What?" I was feeling a little bit drowsy…and why was his voice so close? And….why did my torso feel so weighed down? As I was turning to my left I felt my head hit something…or more likely… _someone_.

"I asked if you were okay. I said you passed out, so I brought you to your room. Boy, you were freezing cold. I almost thought you were dead. Yeah. That's how cold you were. If you noticed, I took your coat off for you. It was dripping wet. I'm glad you had an undershirt on, otherwise that would have been weird. I covered you up and I was trying to raise your body temperature up; note to why I'm lying right next to you with my arm around you."

"Hmm?" I was still really sleepy so I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying.

"Yeah… I also thought that you may not like me _right next to you_ "next to you" so I didn't cover myself up, too. You know…you were asleep for, like, two hours….hey are you going to get up now?"

"*yawn* say whaaaat???" he began to squeeze me tighter as he got really close to my ear. And in a soft, almost whisper-like, voice-he said,

"I said get up, sleepy head." Oh. My. Gosh. With those words, my eyes sprung open and my face turned redder than his hair. I was so….embarrassed? Shocked? Happy? His voice was so soft and….almost dark-like….and odd enough, or maybe not really strange at all….I liked it. I put my hand to my face and tried to hold back a scream of happiness. Yes…if it were to be heard out loud, you would define it as a fan girl squeal.

My head wildly turned to the left and along with whatever limbs of my body I could move….and in result to that, we banged heads.

"OW!" he screamed, "that hurt! What do you think you're doing?! ….man, my nose."

"Sorry….umm…at least I'm up and awake, now!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

"Uhuh…hey, are you hungry? I haven't eaten for a while and you probably haven't either…so do you want to go and get something to eat?"

"Yeah! I'm starving!" I really was, I thought I was going to get sick if I didn't eat something soon.

"Alright, what are you in the mood for?"

"Umm…Ooh! I want some ramen!"

"Okay then, I know this great place over in Twilight Town, shall we go?"

"Yup! I'm ready to go!"

"Not in _that_ you aren't." I looked down at what I was wearing: shorts, a black-laced at the top and bottom-undershirt and no boots.

"Haha… right…" I put the cloak-which was surprisingly dry, probably Axel's doing- and boots on, and then we were ready to head on to Twilight Town, until….

"Hey, you guys are looking fine."

Demyx.

"Hi there, Demy-dem!"

"What're you guys up to?" he asked with a cute, childish smile on his face.

"We were just heading out to get something to eat. You wanna come with us?" Axel asked in a "hey, buddy, what's up?" tone in his voice.

"Sure, I'm famished!"

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

I was finally able to walk "in between" when I was with these guys, and it wasn't to bad. Kind of weird and stale, but we were up and out of there in a flash. We managed to make small talk--about, like, "what are we gonna order?" and "what did you do today?" s. Demyx was like a breath of fresh air, he was acting all happy-go-lucky when talking with us, and I felt that I got along fine with him.

"So, did you talk with the Superior after the meeting?" he asked with a big grin on his face.

"Yes I did. I got a new name and everything." I replied with about the same size smile.

"Hey. Hold that thought. We're entering the town, now." Axel remarked with an expressionless face.

"Okay!" we both said in unison.

We entered what looked like a big, black egg, and then, before I knew it, we were in Twilight Town.

"Wow…" I looked up to see countless clouds roaming across the sky. It was beautiful. I could just feel the warmth of everything and the soothing touch the un-moving sunset had to offer. I wish I could live here forever.

"Hey, quit standing there. If you're as hungry as you say you are, then hurry and get your buns over here." Axel remarked plainly.

"Yes, _mother_." I replied sarcastically. The streets were so calm…I wonder what time it is? I really didn't care because I wish time would stop and leave me here to enjoy the cool breeze… after a while it felt like we were walking forever. "Hey…are we there yet?"

"Almost. Don't worry. We'll be there real soon."

"How much longer~?" I was beginning to become whiny and impatient. My stomach felt so hollow, and walking wasn't helping me much.

"Are you alright?" Demyx came over to where I was lagging behind and he looked at me with what looked like concern.

"No… I can't walk anymore…" I began to clutch my stomach and I was beginning to fell my throat tighten up.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"Would you do that for me?" I looked at him with both surprise and shyness in the way I said it.

"First you have to tell me what your new name is."

"It's Lynn." I looked at him happily and I felt really relaxed.

"Okay then, Lynn. Here." he knelt down on one knee and stretched his arms out in a cradle-like position. I squatted down to where he could pick me up easily. He then swooshed me up and said, "Do you want to go for a ride?" he looked at me with a suspicious smirk on his face…it kind of freaked me out.

"What?" before I knew it, with me in his arms, he began running like a maniac--really fast-- and I did not like it. I put my arms around his neck and I was screaming and crying--with a little bit of laughter to it. "Stop it, Demyx! Put! Me! Down!" it was a very bumpy ride--we were going up hill and that was _not_ helping one bit. I had to result to violence. I pulled his ears and whacked his head. "I said put me down, you idiot!"

"Oww… that hurt… you're mean." he had a sad look on his face as he was rubbing the back of his head. I knew his pain and sadness was an act, but I hugged him and apologized anyway.

"I'm sorry…I told you to put me down, but you didn't listen. I shouldn't have hit you that hard. I really am sorry…" I held him and patted his back like a little dog…or baby… I don't know.

"Man, Lynn, you're vicious." Axel appeared in the picture again, waving his hands around, shacking his head and looking down in disbelief.

"Tsk! Am not!"

"Are, too!"

"Am not!"

"Are, too!"

"Be quiet Axel! I don't want to play a _little kid_'s game!" I was still holding Demyx and I began to squeeze his arms out of reflexes along with the quick anger I got from Axel. I stuck my tongue out at him, as he did the same. "Come on, Demyx. Lets go on ahead without _Axel_." I grabbed Demyx by the arm and was walking forward with my back turned to Axel.

"Hmph. Funny…you don't even know where the restaurant _is_." I could tell he had his hands on his hips and inclined his head forward as if he was trying to hear something.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around with a beet-red face and the word embarrassed was written all over my face. I let go of Demyx's hand and then looked down with my hand over my right arm feeling stupid. Axel caught up to where I was standing and bent down to look at my face. I avoided eye contact with those…bright, neon green eyes…. My heart was beating uncontrollably as I tried to refrain from shaking.

"Who was wrong?" his voice was so empowering, even in a playful manner. His beautiful eyes were wide open and his hair was fluttering as the gentle breeze was floating past us.

It was hard for me to try to speak. Let alone breath. I managed to let out a little words, "_I_…was."

"There…now that's a good girl." he was rubbing my head like I was a pet and was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"But I'm not vicious!" I was still upset about him calling me that.

He pulled me in close and held me in an embrace I wasn't exactly expecting. "Heh…sure. whatever." I didn't really notice how big he was. I was around 5'8" in this realm, but he was, like, 6' something tall. My dad is 6' tall, but being next to Axel, he seemed a lot bigger. I had a "I'm not enjoying this" look on my face, but then I leaned in closer, slowly putting my arms around his slender waist, closing my eyes, enjoying the warmth that his body gave off.

"Hey, Axel?" I mumbled into his chest.

"What?" he asked, still holding me.

"You smell good…like a fireplace." he did smell like a fireplace…it was a like pine wood with a little bit of sap leftover… it reminded me of waffles. That smoky smell of incense that lost it's artificial scent…I loved that smell.

"It must be the heat I'm contracting."

"…hey, Axel?" I asked again.

"What?"

"Can I stay like this forever?"

I felt his hands jolt…was he surprised at what I said? I could sense that his eyes were blank--staring off into nothing. He was unmoving, and then I could tell that he wasn't warm anymore.

"Axel…are you okay?" I asked quietly, trying not to sound loud and scare him. I pulled back slowly and put my hands above his elbows. I rose my head to where I was looking directly at him…he was still. He looked like he was glued to the ground. "Axel? Axel! Are you alright?"

He jerked and blinked his eyes as if he had been woken up by a storm. "What?!" he looked like he was back to normal.

"What happened, Axel?! You scared me half to death!" It was true, he did scare me there for a minute. I thought something was wrong with him…no…something _was_ wrong with him. "are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah…" he put his hand to his shaking head. "it's just…what you said…never mind." he clenched his small, red eyebrows together and smiles sadly.

"What is it…? You can talk to me about it…" I looked up at him in concern and then, Demyx who I totally forgot about shouted from across the way,

"Hey! Are you done yet?! I'm hungry! Hurry it up!" Demyx… I rushed over to him in hope that he would take my mind off of what just happened, but it didn't work. Axel was coming up both close _and_ far behind. I don't know…things were starting to get a little weird…maybe what I said was wrong….but, I really _did _want to stay like that forever… to be in his arms…that nice, warm embrace…to feel his breath, his wide, muscular….heartless chest. I'm beginning to think that what I said really _was_ wrong. Like…he was…feeling _bad_? But he--a _Nobody_--can't _feel_. Did he feel… _sorry_? I'm beginning to feel sad…heartbreak…I somehow _regret_ what I said…but, those were my _true emotions_. I _wanted_ to be with him…but that would only bring me sorrow and loneliness…

All of a sudden…I don't feel hungry anymore. I don't want food…_or_ love….

I….

Have lost my appetite to feel.

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

_I don't remember what happened after that_. _I am awake…but I feel asleep. Like I am in endless sleep. I feel sad…. That's right….I went to go get something to eat…I remember having eaten…but I don't remember coming back to the castle. Let alone me being in my bed. Did I pass out again? Did some one bring me here? Did I come back here on my own? What about…what about…_

"*gasp* Axel!" his name came fluttering back to me. All I could worry about right this second was Axel. _Is he okay? Did _he_ bring me back? Is he here?_ My mind couldn't focus. I was panicking and hoping. I felt like the world was crashing down…._that's right. I'm not on earth anymore. I'm here now…in the Castle that Never Was. I've been here for two days now…I wonder how long I'm going to stay here…._

"Axel…" I sat up and brought my knees up to my chin. "Man…I feel like crap…" tears started forming in my eyes. "Dang it!" I was sobbing for what seemed like a very long time. Alone…all alone, in that big white room…feeling empty and sad…_I regret what I said…._ "I'm sorry!!! I am SO SORRY!!!" it was hard for me to talk. My face was hot and wet with tears. It was hard for me to breath in between the sobs. My hair…my _fake_ hair, was sticking to my face and finding a way into my mouth. I was shaking and my stomach and lungs were hurting from all the pressure.

I wasn't calling for my mom…I wasn't saying I want to go back home…I was calling for _him_…

The one I had lost my heart to…I was calling for…

_Axel…._

_Axel…_

_Axel…_

_Where are you?_

_Where are you….when I need you?_

_When I need you…._

_....The most?_

_I….._

_Where am I?_

_I feel…._

_Warm…._

"You're a little much aren't you?"

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

"Are you feeling better? You know…you've been causing me a lot of trouble lately."

_Who's there?_

"Hmm…you were very exhausted. You need to take better care of yourself and make sure you do what's good for your stable health….hey, did you act like this back where you come from? I would think that you would at least make sure that you would do _that_."

_I…hear someone…it's soft…_

"You were calling out to me…and I heard you. You were a mess. …your eyes were all crystal-like. Your face was so red…and you had a fever up the yin-yang."

_Who…. Who is this…I know who is talking to me…but I can' see their face….my eyes won't open…_

" I tried to lift the heat off of you, but it didn't work. You're really stubborn at healing. Just so you know…I didn't leave your side even once while you were crying. You clung to me, like, forever. You wouldn't let go….you were also saying something over and over in your sleep… you kept saying--"

_Thank you._. I kept saying _thank you… that's right…_who_ was I thanking? Open your eyes, Lynn! Look at him! Look deeply into his eyes! Lynn! Look! Look at --_

"AXEL!!!" I sprung up out of wherever-I-was and I threw my arms around his neck. "Axel! Axel… you came…you came for me! I'm…so happy…"I was crying again… but this time, they were tears of joy.

"You! You're crying again!"

"I'm so happy…." I was holding tighter, and as I did, he put his arms around my waist and held me back. I could feel his red, spiky hair against my cheek. I ran my hands through his hair which was surprisingly soft. I then jolted at the feeling of him stroking _his_ hands through _my_ hair that lie across my back. It was soothing to the touch. It tickled me a little, but I liked it when people played with my hair.

There we were, holding each other without a care in the world. _I regretted it at first, but now I know, that I really did want to stay like this forever….I never want to leave here…I never want to let go of this embrace. I don't want to _make_ space between us…_

"I want to be close to you…forever…"

"I never want to let you go, either. I know I don't have a heart…but I know that right now…what I'm feeling…is _true._"

"Axel…don't _ever_ let me go." _how come…I'm feeling lighter?_

"Lynn…Lynn! What's going on?! What's happening to you?!"

"I… won't ever let _you_ go…"

"You're fading! Lynn! LYNN!!!!"

"_Lynn…"_

"_Lynn…"_

"_Lynn…"_

"_Lydia…"_

"_Lydia!"_

"_Lydia…it's time to get up!"_

"What…?"

"Lydia…it's time to get ready for school."

_I'm…_

_At home?!_

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"*gasp!!*Where am I?!"

"Lydia are you okay?…You're in your bed. Did you have a nightmare?"

"Wait…I'm at home…I'm at home! No way… was I dreaming…no way…I was there…"

"Sweetie…did you have another dream about Kingdom Hearts? I think you're watching too much of that stuff lately."

"No way…Axel…"

"Lydia?! Why are you crying?! Was it a sad dream?!"

"Axel! Axel! Axel!! AXEL!!!" my mom was holding me while I was sobbing. I was supposed to be getting ready for school, but I didn't get ready until my tears started slowing down.

I just threw on the jeans I wore yesterday--on Sunday--and a shirt that I wore last week--a red shirt…_Axel…._

I couldn't stop thinking about him…_I knew that where I was wasn't fake…it was real….that hug…that _unforgettable _hug…. Was it all…just a dream?_

My mom, being the beautian that she is, curled my hair and did my make-up.

"Just to be safe…if you get affected by that dream again…I'm putting waterproof mascara on you."

"…okay."

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

"…no…I don't want to talk about it…it was really sad…I…I-I had to let go!!!"

"Had to let go of what?! Did someone do something to you?!"

"No, mom! No…it just…I had to let go…of someone I didn't want to lose…. You wouldn't understand. It's too hard to explain."

"Did someone…pass away..?"

"No…I just had to part from the one I love…"

"Don't you think you're a little young to have dreams like that? To be affected by someone who isn't real?"

"But he _was_ real, MOM!!!"

"Don't shout at me! It's a real petty thing to be fighting over something like that….I'm sorry you "had to let go", but you're going to school so try not to think about it and get all worked up. Everything'll be okay. Just think happy thoughts." my mom squeezed me as I began to cry again.

The only happy thoughts I could think about were the time that I had spent with Axel…but then, thinking about it only made me cry more…I cried _because_ they were happy. The happy memories I had…became sad in an instant just knowing that the person that made me happy…I had to let go of him. I was heartbroken… I felt so unsafe. I wanted to be held in his arms…I wanted to fell the warmth that seeped through to my heart…I wanted to go back…I want to go back…and never leave… I wouldn't want to leave my family… but I couldn't bring them there, either… I just…I wanted both…but right now…I want him the most.

I was quiet the whole time I was in the car being driven to school. My mind was a blank slate. I was motionless, and I kept staring at my feet. My mom didn't turn on the radio or say anything. She knew that I was hit pretty hard about the dream she didn't know about. I was glad my mom understood me to where she would respect how I felt when I was sad. Half the time she would cry whenever I would cry…but this time she didn't. she just looked sympathetic and sorry that I was so depressed. I knew that I could always tell her everything…but this I could not talk about.

Before I knew it…I was at school.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" my mom asked me as I was opening the door to get out.

"…" I couldn't even speak. I shook-nodded my head…a sort of gesture of uncertainty.

"Just go to the office and call me if you need me to come get you." I nodded my head, grabbed my stuff and walked up to the doors with a blank expression on my face.

I was aware of my surroundings…but I wasn't paying attention to them…just looking at them. I didn't want to have a sad look on my face, so I just didn't make any face at all. I just kept my thoughts and feelings in my head and heart…unseen.

I didn't sit with my friends like I normally do, and instead, when I walked by and they said "hi" I looked at them made a "I'm not feeling okay today" look while shaking my head and holding up my hand…and when they said, "that's okay. We understand." I smiled at them and sat somewhere else…all alone.

_Man… why do I have to think of the saddest songs right now?_ I made a look face that clearly said "what the heck am I thinking?" at the thought of the songs _"What Hurts the Most", "Umbrella", and "It's Tearin' Up my Heart."_

"_Ple…ome…ba…nn"_

"Axel?!" I jumped and lifted my head off of the hand that I was leaning on.

"WELCOME BACK, SARAH!!!" shouted a group of people on the table in the next row.

_I could have sworn that I heard Axel's voice… maybe I was just imagining things…._

_Axel… _

_I miss you…_

"Axel…!" I was crying to myself…in the loud cafeteria…I felt that my sobs were drowning out the noise…and I felt all alone again…without love…

_I…it just…it's just to hard to handle…_

_. . ._

I went the rest of the day in silence… I walked with no one to or from class, I talked with no one. I know I didn't like handling things like this alone…but I couldn't handle it _with _anyone either. I was thankful that my teachers didn't call on me for anything…but some did ask me what was the matter. I was glad that they were worried about me but I told them that it was something I could get over.

On my way to the cafeteria, the counselor stopped me on my way there.

"Lydia, is something wrong? The teachers told me that you were acting funny and not your usually perky self. Are you feeling okay? Would you like to talk about it?" she was really nice. She made a really good counselor--very understanding and considerate of how other people were.

"I had a unhappy-ending dream last night and it won't go away. I can't stop thinking about it…especially since I had to leave…I had to leave him…and now…NOW I'M ALL ALONE!!!" I began to cry again… Mrs. A held me like a family member and said it was going to be okay…but it wasn't… it _wasn't _"okay"! no one understand _or_ believe me if I told them. They would think that it was just one crazy story and that I shouldn't get myself so worked up about it.

I finished crying and told her my mom had to come pick me up and go back to work. I grabbed my things from my locker, headed outside, went to my moms work, did my homework, went home at the end of the day, ate dinner, hung out, got ready for bed and went in my room.

I lied there awake again…and I thought about Axel really hard.

"_Lynn…"_

"Axel?!" I opened my eyes and jumped up in bed listening….

"_Lynn….come back to us…come back to _me_…"_

"Axel!!! Can you hear me?!"

"_I…I'll _make _you come back…I want you…no… I _need_ you…" _before I knew it…I wasn't at home in my bed anymore.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

_Whe-where am I?… what is that?_ In front of me was a castle…a castle of bronze and green…it had a weird shape to it and a lot of the ends of the structure were pointed. _Wait a second…_ I looked down where I was sitting, and instead of the pajamas I was wearing…I was wearing a black cloak with shorts and boots…my hair was waist-length and lavender purple…._I…I'm back._

"Wait a minute…I'm back…but… I'm not at the C that Never was….I'm…at Castle Oblivion!!!" I hurriedly stood up and I ran across the path that lead towards the castle. "AXEL!!!AXEL!!!I'M BACK!!!" I was shouting and screaming as I was running like a mad woman. I kept calling his name, telling him I was here, and I was smiling trying to breath at the same time. It was hard enough without crying happily as I was using all of my strength just to get to the entrance.

I stopped as soon as I reached the door and bent over clutching my knees, gasping for breath…rubbing my eyes. I used the last bit of strength in my arms and opened the massive door. I barged in and I looked around desperately trying to keep my pounding heart from jumping out of my chest. I was on the first floor. _If this is Castle Oblivion…then that means Sora might be here…I'll probably run into him on my way up…. But since I can't travel in the darkness…then that means I have to go through all of these floors!!!_ _Right now I don't really care…as long as I can get to Axel!!!_

I ran towards the first door…inside of it was Traverse Town…or at least a Traverse Town that was created from Sora's memories…I looked around and I could see Heartless.

_Am I gonna half to fight these on _all _of the floors?! I guess this can be practice for my new weapon._ I held my hands in fists in front of me--together as if I was holding something from it's center. I then slowly pulled them apart to the sides to where my arms made a 'V' if you looked up from above. Within my grasp came forth long metal. I formed from where my hands were together to where they were spread apart, and through both of my hands--on my left was where you put in thread through, and on my right was the sharp end. "Alriiiight…" I was amazed at how that happened and thought that it was awesome.

"Come on, Heartless…Bring it on!!" I swung the weightless needle like a baton, threw it up in the air, caught it, accelerated forward and started hitting, stabbing, and doing ultra-awesome helicopter and fencing moves. It was pretty sweet. I barely broke a sweat…it was like the fighting came to me naturally.

"Alright…next floors, here I come." I finished going through all of the doors in Traverse Town that Sora had already opened. And it was weird. I didn't have to fight with cards. I liked it better without them anyway.

_I know that I am going to have to go to some of the worlds that Sora went to in KH 1 so, that means that I'm going to have to go to all of the floors until I find Axel!! _I was starting to get irritated fighting the Heartless, even more so that I had to _keep _fighting them, and then having to go up all of those stairs and to run to hurry to get to the next floor?! Uh-uh!! No way was I putting up with that! But I had to, I wasn't a Nobody and I didn't know how to use all of those little passage ways. So, I just did the best I could…in a hurry.

1 floor, no Axel…2 floors, no Axel…3 floors, still no Axel.

"There has to be some way that I can get there!!!" I was so frustrated. I made a mad face that scared the Heartless away and they let me pass with ease. And then…as I was walking, I found a weird pattern on the wall. It didn't look like all of the other walls. Out of curiosity, even though I was in a hurry, I stopped to look at the wall.

There was a line in the middle. I put my hand on the right side of the line. Sure enough…it was a door. It was one of those doors that you see in the cut scenes to Kingdom Hearts Re:CoM. There was another door ahead of me… an obvious door…

I could already feel the heat… I could feel warmth coming off of it…

I knew…that behind that door…

Is…

"Axel."

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN

I _ran._. I ran like you wouldn't believe. My feet were just carrying me. I felt like I was levitating. I had no expression on my face. If anything it was a serious, and concentrating. My heart said everything I was feeling. My heart was pounding, but not because of the running. It felt like there was trillions of tons of adrenaline rushing through my veins. I felt weightless. The corridor was really long and my feet would not stop running until I got to the door. I finally reached it and threw the doors open.

I looked inside. There he was…standing. My feet would not move now that they stopped. I felt frozen. I just stared at him…my eyes would not leave the man standing there, staring right back at me. We didn't say a word, move an inch, blink…._breath. _I finished looking him over, knowing that he was there. My eyes met his and my mouth that was closed in awe, spread into a smile bigger than any space.

"Axel!" I yelled his name, felt fluttery, and once again my body moved as fast as it can to go the distance to reach the destination.

"Lynn?! LYNN!! You're back!!" I flung my arms around him and I was crying… I was so happy…

"I'm back! I'm really back!"

"You really are…you're here…in my arms." he held me tighter and tighter as I did the same to him. He made a sound that sounded like he was crying…he brought one of his hands up to my head and he kept stroking my hair and kissing it and each time, he would keep saying that I was back.

"Axel…can you believe this? I can't believe that I was really able to come back here."

"Do you know how long I waited?! I waited a month! Waiting for you to come back! I could barely take it! I was frustrated. I know…I still don't have a heart, but there is something about you that makes me think that I do. And when I'm around you…all of these things keep flowing out of me…it's like they're telling me to not let you go and to act kind around you. And the whole time that I did those things…I didn't feel like I was lying. I didn't feel like I was putting up my normal Nobody act…thinking that I have feelings…but…but…it's you…

It's you…. _You_ are my heart."

"Axel…" my tears started flowing like a river now that he said that. I backed up a bit so I could see his face. He brought his warm, gloved hand and wiped away the tears that were spilling out of me.

"Silly…don't make _me_ cry, too…" he did. I saw a tear come out of his right eye. Seeing that…knowing that I'm "his heart"…and seeing a genuine smile on his face…that was priceless.

"Ohh…Axel…that…that's so sweet…" I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to contain more tears from coming out.

"Can… I tell you something?"

"What is it?" I tried to make my words understandable…it was hard to talk and I needed a box of tissues.

"I've been wanting to say this and to truly mean it. I want the words to flow out right. I never really said then before." my heart began to pop out of my chest. You could see it thumping back and forth sounding really loud. My eyes were HUGE.

"Wha-What is it?" my voice was kind of shaky and I was awaiting to hear what he said.

I had the rare chance to see him blush…it was hot. "I…" with his left hand he grabbed my wrist and with the other he put firmly on my waist. Right then and there, he pulled me into a dip, and very smoothly with the face that would normally make me feint, he brought his face real close to mine with a smirk that only fit him, and he said, "I love you."

I feinted. So much for that.

At least now I know how he really feels. Now, when I wake up, I'll tell him _my feelings._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 reedited

**Author's note: yeah...here's a couple more chapters in a chapter. I might not be able to write more and upload because of being busy with school and stuff... I'll still try to write more, though. this is not the end! there's going to be A LOT more. I had a weird dream last night... it was odd. I clunked Roxas in the Head and then when he saw me kissing Axel, he said "He's my boyfriend!" and then they turned all yaoi on me...and so did everyone else in the Organization... weird. ANYWAY! there's gonna be a big twist in what I might write later today. i don't know...maybe later. like in a couple weeks. heh heh... *nervous sweat* oh well. here's the disclaimer. (and please enjoy! ^_^)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it's Characters, It's origanal story line, or it's products. I gain no profit from this. just the view from others on this website. I am not Square Enix (which are the rightful owners.)but i do respect them and i will not Claim anything they own. I own Lydia/ Lynn and the plot which was made up which includes the character. you cannot sue me. **

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY

When I awoke, I wasn't in the room I was in with Axel. I was lying somewhere else and no one was around. It was dark where ever I was…and it felt _very_ eerie.

"Hello…? Is anybody in here…?" there was no answer. "H-hello?"

"Hello." I heard a voice…but I couldn't see where it was coming from. It sounded very low and deep…it was very quiet…I could barely hear him when he said it.

"Where are you..? I don't see you…anywhere…." right then a dark egg appeared and out came a very large man. It was hard to see his face in the dark, but no one had to tell me who was standing in front of me. "…Lexeaus?"

He made a noise which would be defined as a grunt.

"Where am I?" I asked nervously. "It's so…_dark_…"

"You are in one of the basements. Axel brought you here when you feinted. He said that he brought you here so you could rest in a dark, quiet place and you wouldn't be disturbed."

I began to blush and smile. "That's so sweet of him… but…where _is_ Axel?"

"He had to go back upstairs and be with Marluxia and Larxene to keep an eye on Sora."

"Hey, umm…Lexeaus? Is there…someone else in the castle?"

"Yes…Riku is here."

"Really?! That's great! I wanna meet him!" he looked at me in a bit of surprise. "But…can I leave here?" he nodded his head. "which way do I go?" he pointed towards the door.

"Go through there…then left. Then you'll be in the main corridors. You are on basement level 3. Riku should be around 9."

I got up and walked over to the huge Lexeaus to give him a hug…my arms barely fit around his bulky torso…man, and was he _tall_. "Thank you, Lexaeus!" I let go and looked up at him with a big smile. He was like a really big bear: scary but cute. And boy did he act like a bear sometimes. He groaned--like a bear-- and said nothing as I walked over to the door. "Bye Lexeaus!!!" I waved goodbye and he just looked at me blankly--like a bear--as I walked out the door.

Out of corner of my eye, I could have sworn I saw him make a small smile and faintly said, "Bye" I was very happy today and I new that it was going to get a lot happier.

. . .

"Ugh…do I feel stupid or _what?_" I had gotten to basement floor 3's main entry way to find myself in front of a big, black sphere. _I know I played the game, but I can't believe I forgot about the little floor-transporter thingies. Now I can use these to get lower faster!_ I touched the sphere and after a flash of light, I was on basement floor nine--in front of Riku.

He summoned his Keyblade and went into a battle stance "Who are you?!"

I pointed to myself and made an odd face. "Me?!"

"Who else?!"

"…Umm…look…I'm not here to _fight _you or whatever, so you can put that Keyblade away. My name is Lynn, by the way. And I already know that you are Riku."

"How can I trust you?!" he was still holding that battle stance.

"Umm…does it look like I have my weapon out? And just so you know, I am not a Nobody. I just wanted to meet you on my way up to the higher floors."

"…really?" he put his arm down and asked me this sarcastically.

"Uh…phsha! You got it through your skull? I said I'm not gonna fight you. So you can trust me." I made a full-hearted smile and added to the statement, "If you're not absolutely sure that you can trust me, then you can ask King Mickey. Is he still within your heart?"

"Ask…his Majesty?" he put his hand to his heart. "Can…you hear me, your Majesty?"

I heard a voice that resonated within the room. "Yes! You can trust her! I can see a lot of light in her heart, and I can tell that she is of no harm to you! You can count on her if you need help while I'm not there, so just do what'cha think is right, Riku!"

_Aww….his voice is so cute… _I smiled to myself and then said aloud, "Thank you, your Majesty!"

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

"So…Riku, how have you been doing?" we were sitting on a blanket I had made (out of thin air) and relaxing.

"I've been fine." he was looking me directly in the eye, yet in those eyes you could see a bit of caution. He has every right to feel that way.

"Umm…if you don't mind me asking…how have you been dealing with the darkness? Have any luck with trying to get rid of it? I bet it's hard having to go through everything you've been through…heh…I can't even _imagine_ what it's like. I bet it feels like something you always have to keep an eye on or else it'll get out of control…" I looked down sadly.

"Uh, wait a second. Are you telling me you don't want it to consume me?"

"I didn't say that. I was just asking if you had any luck getting rid of it…that _is_ your goal, right?"

"So…you _want_ it to consume me?"

"I didn't say that either. I'm not here to tell you what to do. I just wanted to meet and talk with you, that's all. But if you have any questions, I'll gladly listen to them and I might be able to answer them for you….if not, however, you have yet to find those out yourself."

"Okay…umm, I think I should say "thank you", so…thank you."

"Ha ha, you're welcome."

"First of all…what I want to know is, are you with the other people? You're wearing a cloak…but it looks rather, umm, different. And, too, you said that you're not a Nobody, so why _are_ you with the others?"

"Well…let's see…how do I explain this…? Umm…I, uh…to put it simply I came from another world, and they came across me and they made me a part of their group. I've only been with them for a little while, but it feels like I've been with them forever. They know that they're not supposed to cross me or they will suffer severe consequences. They don't know what I'll do, _or _what I can reveal about the secrets they don't know about _every single person in this castle and beyond."_

He gave me a frightened look at the dark look on my face. You have to admit, it did look rather ee-vile. (evil) "I can see why. I don't know you very well, but I know that I'm not supposed to anger you." he gulped a couple of times between his sentences and his eyes were very wide.

I flushed out the bad that was just there and I gave him the biggest smile that I could conjure up. "Ha ha. That's okay. I wouldn't get angry at you if my life depended on it…or maybe I would…but that's not the point. You're my friend right now and I don't plan on turning against you."

"Thanks." he smiled back.

I sat up and said to him, "Well, I best be on my way. And you, too. You need to advance if you want to find answers that you have yet to question."

"What does that mean?"

"Uh…it means, move or no answer to question. Duh. Now, look, I have a plane to catch. Well, not really. But you get the point. I have to go. But fir~st, gimme a hug."

"What?!" he looked at me with surprise…and a little nervous sweat.

"I said exactly what I said. "give. Me. A. hug." we're friends right? And I like hugs."

"Umm…I…guess I…could…"

"Great!" I ran forward and gave him the friendliest hug I could give to a boy while being discreet.

He tried to hug me back through his squeezed arms but nearly failed. After the hug, I went back over to the big black sphere and it teleported me back to level nine. I went back there because I wanted to say hello to Zexion…since he wasn't going to be here anymore… I sighed and headed back to where I was before I woke up.

"Hello…? Lexeaus? Zexion? Vexen? Is anybody in here?" I was trying to see within the dark room and I couldn't make anything out.

"Hello there, Lynn." I whipped my head around and found the one-eyed schemer in front of me.

"Zexion!" I flung my arms around him and held him for a long time. "I'm so happy to see you again, Zexi!" I pressed my head against his hollow chest and he put his arms around me in the friendliest manner he could manage. "Did'ya miss me?"

"Let's just say I wasn't used to having you gone from the castle."

"Ha ha…right."

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

We now found ourselves standing next to each other talking about the events that have happened while I was gone. It was nice to hear his voice…considering that this was going to be the last time that I was going to hear it. I only got to talk to him when we first met… and I wanted to talk to him more. I wanted him to be a close friend of mine…someone I could talk to if I couldn't talk to anyone else.

"Hey…Zexi?"

"What is it?"

"I have a question. If you had to leave…for a long, long time, who would you want to look after your books?"

"I think that maybe I would want you to look after them, Lynn."

"Really? I would be happy to!" I tried to pull the best smile that I could with out crying and it was nearly impossible. I was going to cry. I didn't want to see him be evaporated, even though I had seen it on a screen. But once I got to know these people, I knew that seeing them be eliminated would be ten times worse. And another bad part about it was that he was going to be eliminated by Axel…not by his own hands…but with the intentions passed on to the replica.

"Thanks for doing that for me, but I don't think I'm going to be leaving my books any time soon." ha…he doesn't even know…I felt so terrible…

"Ha ha…you're right. Anyway…I think I'm going to be heading out now. I have to go and say 'hi' to the others."

"Okay. But be careful around Marluxia. He seems to be up to something."

"I will." I already knew that he was up to something, but I couldn't say anything. That would spoil the plot and it would completely mess up the story that has already been laid out.

I gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek as I said goodbye…for good. "Bye Zexi! I'll be seeing you!" I tried to hurry to the door because I could already feel the tears welling up.

"Yes. I'll talk to you later."

"Hey…one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Could you call me by my real name?"

"I would….but I don't know your real name."

"Ha ha. It's Lydia."

"Okay. Well, goodbye then, "Lydia""

"Goodbye... Ienzo."

"Wait! How did y--" I had already left the room and closed the door. I went out to the main corridor and had teleported myself to the above floors through the black sphere.

I didn't know what floor I was on but I knew that I was sobbing at the fate of Zexion…and now the fate of all the other members…

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice…it was a boy's…

"A why are'ya cryin'?"

I looked up at the three figures standing in front of me. "Sora? Donald? Goofy?"

"You know our names…so I'm guessing you're with the other people? But why are you crying?"

"Yeah! Did those meanies do something to you?!" Donald spat as he squawked.

"Ha ha… no… I think that….maybe I brought this on myself…. Hey…could you sit with me until I calm down? It would make me happy."

"Sure!" Sora smiled and continued, "what's your name?"

He sat down next to me on the floor. "Oh, my name is Lynn."

"Well, Lynn, it's very nice to meet you!"

"And the same to you."

"So, Lynn? Why were you crying?"

"I…I was thinking of something sad…it started to upset me."

"Why in the worlds were you thinking of something sad?! That's not a very smart thing to do!"

"Ha ha. Yeah, you're right, but… what I was thinking about, is eventually going to happen. And it's going to hurt me very deeply. I can't control it either."

Sora put a hand on my shoulder, "It'll be okay! Just for now think about happy things! Being sad isn't fun. Even when you can't help it. So, just try to be happy for now! Smile!"

"I'll try." I couldn't help but smile back at Sora's huge grin.

"That's the spirit!"

"Hey, Sora. How have you been doing?"

"I've been doing just fine!"

"That's good. I have to go, now, so thank you for comforting me. It made me feel a little bit better. I bid you a good day." I had gotten up and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait a sec! Aren't you supposed to tell me something strange…or something? Like all of the other people?"

"Nope. But if you need or want to know something… I could probably help you there."

"Do you know where Namine is?"

"Sora…do you know how to play 'Hide and Seek'?"

"Umm…sure I do….why?"

"Are you looking for what's hidden… or are you just missing what's in front of you? Do you think you have already found what you're looking for….or have you just forgotten about the other players? Think about it." I had just left the room and closed the door behind me…leaving Sora with puzzling words…maybe a little bit _too_ puzzling, even for me. I stood right behind the door listening in on what they were saying.

"What did she mean by that, Sora?"

"I dunno, Donald…she didn't even answer my question."

"Gawrsh…maybe she was giving us a hint on sumthin'"

"I dunno…if it was, it was a tad bit confusing…."

"Yeah!"

"Well, you guys…let's just keep going!"

"Okay!!"

I left the entry way and went on up.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

I had found another doorway, similar to that I had found before. I pushed the right side of the door and in opened another almost-endless hallway. "Dang it!!! Stupid hallways!!!! ….heeeeyyy….. Maybe I can use my powers in this situation…." I sat down crossed legged and was pondering on how I could get there. _vines…? Umm…. Tightrope walking? No, that won't work. Let's see…how about….THAT'S IT!!!!_

Could you guess what I thought of??? A SLINGSHOT!!! WEEE!!! I knew it was going to be as scary as hell, and that I would already be half-way there by now, but I wanted to get there instantly. I made a long elastic strip of fabric and I made it flow over towards the end of the hall and attached it to a pillar and doing the same for the other end. I then beckoned the middle of the fabric back over near me. Lifting it up over my head and around my waist, I lift myself off the ground--flying through the air. It was SO scary. I thought I was going to die. I was screaming for what felt like three days, which was actually for three seconds until I came to a stop. I bent myself over the ground shaking and I was trying to keep myself from getting sick--which rarely ever happens to me.

"Oh my God…that was so…_scary!!!" _I began to cry at how scared I was. The last time something like this happened to me was when I was little and had a nightmare that made me shake so bad that I could barely stand up when I had to go to the bathroom. My mom was there to comfort me and I ended up sleeping in her room watching _Full House_ and trying to go back to sleep. It worked, but I was still shaken up at the thought of it.

After I had maintained my composure, I made the "death shot" disappear and I went inside the massive door that was ten feet in front of me (good thing I didn't hit it)

"I'm heeerrree!!!" I sang out as I was etching closer. "Welcome me with open arrrmmmss!!!" did I mention that I was skipping on my way there? Because I was.

"What took you so long, Lynn?"

"Oh…you'll hear the story in a minute, Axel."

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR

I was inside and as I sat down on the cold, hard floor, Axel came over and took a spot on the floor next to me. "So, did you have a good nap?"

"Yes, I did! Lexeaus was there when I woke up and…hey! Did you know that I was scared?! It was dark in there!!! It was scary! Well…not as scary as what just happened outside….but, you get the point!!"

"Aww…I'm so sorry…" he looked at me sarcastically and he bent down closer to my face--making me back up away from his gorgeous face-- "Was the little baby scared? Did she miss her precious little Axel? Huh? Huhhhh?" I had backed-up all the way to where my head bumped the floor, and by that time he had pined me down. "Oh…poor, poor Lynn… I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you miss me so bad…" he wouldn't let me move out from underneath him, even though I was still able to move my arms and legs. Maybe I didn't want to move, or maybe I couldn't move just like my eyes couldn't because of the lock from Axel's stare.

"Hey…could you get off of me now?"

"You don't want me to get off of you." my face turned bright red as he saw through the poker face I had put up. "Admit it…you like it. As you had said before… 'I want to stay like this forever'…isn't that what you want~?"

"Uh-- I-I-I-I--" I was stuttering like an idiot. "I meant--I meant-- *deep breath* I MEANT I WANTED TO STAY IN YOUR "ARMS", NOT "UNDERNEATH YOU!!!!!!""

"But you like this, too, you know."

"Sh-SHUT UP, AXEL!!!"

"Hey, hey, hey. You don't have to yell."

"SHUT UP!!! YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEL WEIRD!!! I DON'T LIKE IT!!!!"

"*smooch!!!!* Yes. You _do_ like it. In fact maybe you love it." I was in total silence. I was shocked. "Heyyyy….will you look at that….I got her to be quiet…maybe I should use this more often…" he looked at me with a mischievous look on his face…and he was enjoying the painless torture he was putting me through.

"Uh--uh--tch--" I was stuttering again as my face went from red to white to red again "You…you…you… *Deep breath* YOU WILL ABSOLUETLY DO NO SUCH--"

"*smooch* hmm…now I'm thinking that you just _want_ to be kissed…"

"NO I--"

"*smooch* yes. Yes you do."

"*sigh*….maybe…" my face had turned from "hot-sauce" red to just "blushing" red.

"That's A good GIRL!!!!" his praise had a jumble of high and low exclamations in it.

"Axel…" my voice was all quiet…like a kid who just woke up from a nap and said he wanted his mommy. It also had a tint of shyness, sleepyness, and embarrassment added to it.

He brought a hand to my face and was stroking my left cheek. With bright and intently wide eyes he asked, "What is it sweet-heart?"

"Could you get off of me, now…the floor is hurting my back."

Within an instant he sat up on the back of his legs and he extended a hand to lift me up. As I took his hand he said, "I'm sorry…you should have said something sooner…oh wait…you did…sorry about that."

"It's okay." I had sat up, and while sitting cross-legged I said, "Man…my back is all stiff…I feel like I did a hundred sit-ups in P.E." within another instant, Axel grabbed me by the shoulders and spun me around to where my back was facing him.

"Do you mind if I rub your back? My hands are warm~" with that last note he sounded like someone from an infomercial trying to sell you something.

I though about and then with a smile I said, " Please. Go right ahead." he put his hands on my shoulders and his thumbs started moving in a circular motion. I could feel the heat radiating off of his hands, and boy was it hot! "Ouch!! Too hot! Too hot!!!"

"Sorry…" he lowered the temperature and began moving his hands lower down my back and pressing his thumbs near my spine. "You have a knot in your back…"

"Yeah…it's from the way I sit when I read books and go on the computer and such….that feels good…"

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

"Hey. You awake now?"

"Whaaaat?"

"You fell asleep when I was rubbing your back. Must have felt good, huh?"

"I was asleep? How*yawn* long was I asleep?"

"About a good fifteen minutes if that." I looked up and I could see Axel's face… his arms were around my waist as my back was against his chest. We were sitting up against the wall and my back was warm…a little too warm…

"Tch! Axel~~~!!! Lower the body temp. will ya?! You're making me sweat to death!! Geez!! And it's not helping with these coats, either!!" I began to unzip my coat and kick off my boots when I realized that Axel--a guy-- was in the room…preferably right next to me.

"Hey…aren't you rushing things a bit to fast? Not that I don't like it or any--HEY!! Whad'ya slap me for?! You're the one who started taking your clothes off!!!"

"Yeah!! But it's not like you even bothered to turn your head the other way!! Talk about invasion of privacy!!"

"I'm a guy!! Do ya really think I'm gonna look away?! It don't work that way, hon. And besides…I've already seen you look like that. Remember that time when we were in the city? You passed out in the rain and I brought you to your room and I had to take your cloak and boots off."

"That's even worse now that I think about it!!!"

"Don't worry… I didn't feel anything when I did that."

" 'FEEL'?!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'FEEL?!!'"

"Calm down!! I meant emotionally!! And I didn't 'feel' anything either."

"Did you _WANT _to?!"

"What?! No!! …maybe. I felt enough just taking the coat off and heh heh… and lifting the heat of the fever…" he began to smile and put a hand to his chest, " how I wished for that fever to never go down…"

"YOU CREEP!!! THAT'S WEIRD!!!"

"Hey, it's not that creepy…for a guy…and hey, I'm only about two years older then you, right?"

"You don't even know!!!"

"Hey!!! What's going on, you two…" there was now another person in the room. He lifted the hood off of his head and out of the hood came the face of a pink-haired man and a lot of flower petals.

"Wassup gir-- I mean Marluxia! It's nice to finally meet you face to face!! Ha ha!!" _I can't believe I almost called him a girl!!!_

"Hey…comrade…how's it goin'?"

"I'll ask this again… what is going on?

In unison, "Nothing!" I grabbed my coat and boots and put them back on as quickly as I could. As for Axel, he scratched his head chuckled and smiled in a nervous way and then got up off of the ground as fast as he could. As soon as I had fixed my attire, I stood up and looked straight ahead with a crooked smile and sweat dripping off of my face. Axel looked as calm as a wall.

"Axel…may I ask about what just happened?"

"Oh…just some chit-chat."

"Really? Looked like something else. What did you do to her…???"

"What?! I didn't do anything!!!"

"Hmph. Yeah. Sure. Are you okay…Lynn?"

"I'm fine. Wait a-- never mind."

"Hellooooo everybody!!!! I just got through with talking to Namine~~~ she said she's getting better with toying with the hero's memories~~!! Ha ha!!"

"Why hello….Larxene."

"What's the matter?" her voice was so nauseating. I wanted to punch her in the gut.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX

"Hello there! You're Lynn, right? It's so nice to meet you~~"

"Shut it, Larxene."

"Oh~ getting a little touchy there, huh? You got something against me, girlie?"

"And what if I do?"

"I don't know…do you want to find out?!"

"Ladies, ladies… this is no time to be bickering with each other." Marluxia pulled out two roses--a yellow one for Larxene and a purple one for me.

"Thank you, Marly… purple is my favorite color."

"Eww!!! I don't want a stupid flower!!" Larxene zapped the flower that was in her hand which made it turn to ashes.

"Tch! What did you do that for?! That was mean!! He gave you a flower and then you act like that?! No wonder barely any people like you and your foul attitude!!!"

"What did you say?!!! You must really want to fight me!!" and with that, she pulled out her knives and went into a battle stance.

"Marly, hold my flower for me." I snapped my fingers, and although you couldn't notice it, I made my clothes completely non-conducting to electricity. I made my needle appear, and I coated it with the same kind of material. "Bring. It. On."

"Will DO!!" she lunged her self forward at me and in an instant, I got the soft end of the needle and hit her directly in the stomach. Her eyes widened in shock and pain as she stopped moving. I pulled my weapon away from her and twirled it around me to where it was on the right side of us. I then whacked her so hard in the back that she cried out and fell to the floor.

"Had enough?!" it was only two hits, but I guess my grudge towards her made it feel like a hundred. She brought her left hand to her stomach and she could barely move her right hand to her back.

"You--you're good."

"Nah…maybe you were just weak from the battle with Sora. He must have gotten you pretty hard for you to fall so easily to my hits. And I'm just a beginner. You didn't even get one blow at me. That was a bit of a disadvantage on you're part. I also have close-range attacks, and you came right at me. Maybe you should have thought better. Or maybe you should have prevented yourself from getting on my bad side and making me start a fight with you."

"Tch. Maybe."

"Ha ha. I actually kind of admire your stubbornness, even if it does tick me off!" I gave her my hand and smiled.

"Whatever." she took my hand and then made a shocked face. "Why…didn't it work?!"

"Why didn't what work?"

"I tried to zap your hand but nothing happened!"

"You did?! I thought I felt something tickling my hand… did I tell you that I made my clothes electric proof? 'cuz I did."

"Ha ha…you really are good."

"Why thank you." I think this was the beginning of a new may-not-always-get-along friendship.

"Here." Marluxia handed me not my single purple rose, but a bouquet of purple roses.

"Aww…thank you, Marluxia!" I slung my free arm around his neck in a thankful hug. "I wanted a bouquet of purple roses for my birthday, but I didn't get any….and I really wanted some, too…"

"Why didn't you get any?"

"My party was being held at my aunt's house since she was the one hosting it with the food and everything, and, since she was doing the favor, my mom bought her a bouquet of flowers for doing this for us…but the party was for ME, not her, ME. I had really wanted some flowers, and had even wrote it down on my birthday list… I know my mom apologized for not getting me any but…but…I wanted to feel extra-special…. Every time it was an anniversary or a birthday or holiday, my mom would always buy flowers…. But I didn't get any…"

"Well then, Lynn…" he put the bouquet behind his back and then brought it out again. "Happy Birthday." I broke out into tears.

* * *

CHAPTER TWENT-SEVEN

"Hey…why are you crying?" Marluxia asked as he bent over to look at my face.

"Marluxia….she does this all the time." Axel said as he flailed his arms around.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Must be tiresome. At least _we_ don't have to cry over silly things." Larxene said bluntly.

"Hey! It's not silly! I'm just moved by his actions, that's all…" I was still teary-eyed.

"Sure….whatever you say…uh-huh….whatever you say…"

"Be quiet Larxy!" I retorted with a bit of a groggy voice.

"Not gonna happen girlie."

"Thank you, Marluxia." I ignored what she said and averted my eyes towards Marly.

"You're welcome." he said.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" she noticed my actions…

"Sorry…" not really.

"So…what happened outside?" Looks like Axel's back in the picture.

"Oh, I ran into Riku…down in the basements…and then I came up here and ran into Sora."

"Did they say anything in particular?"

"…no…not really…I think I was the one who did all the talking."

"What did you say?"

"Oh…just like how they were doing and giving weird riddles when I leave…just some idle chit-chat. Nothing more…nothing less. The usual. What you guys do. Without the fighting."

"Mm-kay."

"Hey. Can I go and talk to Namine? I have a few things that I want to talk to her about."

"Go right ahead. She's in the room down the hall." I started to head for the door.

"Okay. Thanks! I'll catch up with you guys later!" _Ha ha…I'm eavesdropping…_

"Well…she's not to bad." I heard Larxene say.

"Yeah. She's like…like a flower…"

"Hey! Don't make that face when you're talking about my girl like that!" Axel stated firmly towards Marluxia.

"'your girl'?! what the heck?! Is she--is she---something to you?!" Larxene blurted out.

"And what if she is?"

"That's just crazy! You can't--and literally _can't_ have feelings for her_!"_ Marluxia shouted.

"Let's just say…she's like fire to me."

"Fire?" they both said with confused written on their forehead.

"Yeah. Something I'm used to. Something I can handle…enjoy…make a part of me. She makes me feel warm…like she's the fuel that keeps the fire going. Keeps me going. Not minding that I'm a Nobody. You know?"

"No I don't know. That sounds kind of freakish but at the same time somewhat understandable." her voice was very blunt and stale.

"Yeah. Really." Marluxia added to the statement.

"Whatever. You guys just don't get it."

"No. no we don't."

I left the doorway and rushed down the hall towards Namine's room. I remembered that that room was where most of the cut scenes took place in RE:CoM. I opened the massive door.

"Hello? Namine?"

"Ye-Yes?"

"Hi, my name is Lynn."

* * *

**Author's afterthought: yeah...it's going to be left off here, for now. I already have the rest of the story planned out, but I decided to just upload what I have for now. did you like it? please review and what not. I'd really appreciate it. I hope it's interesting. And if you have read a story that is like this, please tell me so I can read it and make sure that I don't copy anything without knowing that I did. Thank you! hope you had a great summer, and those of you who are also going back to school, good luck and have fun! ^_^ **

**PS: Kingdom Hearts rules! If it didn't, I probably wouldn't be writing this! HAHA! ^_^ look forward to the next part to the story! it's going to be EPIC!!(at least I think so) even I'm looking forward to it! it might be a whilee before I upload it...but anyway...keep checking back in, like, every few days, or once a week. BYE!!! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: really chapter 28

**Author's comment: yeah…I decided to upload whatever I can before the dreadful Monday…. And! I thought it would be easier to put the part that I'm writing right now up first so it'll already be there when I upload it! Ha-ha! I am so smart! (I think/ hope so) well…I hope you enjoy this chapter and wait for when I'll write the next ones. I want to finish this as fast as I can, but you know…life comes around and you have to do what you need to do first, right? So…just keep checking back in every few weeks or whenever you want. ALSO!!! could you please read my other stories? they barely have any views, and I know the one is only a chpater, but...you know...I'm writing this story...not that one. at least, not at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters. I also do not own the song "Starstruck" by Lady Gaga. It belongs to either her or whomever rightfully does if it is not her. I got the lyrics off of lyrics(dot)com which I also do not own. That also belongs to whomever owns it. You can not sue me because this is purely fan made. Just like everything else on this website. I do not gain any profit from this. Look under copyright disclaimer under section 107 of the copyright act of 1976 for the full and otherwise correct disclaimer if this is not correct. i do own myself, though.**

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT

"Hello." Namine said.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"I don't…but there isn't another seat…"

"That's okay. I'll just sit on the floor next to you."

"Alright…"

"Are you scared of me…? You shouldn't be. I'm not going to harm you or tell you things you don't want to hear…maybe…something you want to hear."

"What is that…?"

"Will you be my friend? I don't have any close friends who are girls here…so even if you are younger then me, you can think of me as an older sister…someone you can count on. If you need me for anything, just ask. I'll try to help you in the best way that I can. Okay?" I tilted my head to the side and when I had finished saying those things, she fell off the chair--on purpose-- and flung her arms around me.

"You mean…I won't be alone anymore?"

"That's right! I'll be your sister! And even though I may not always act that way, keep me in check and remind me that I need to look after you and be mature. I may not always be here, but I will always think about you as my very close sibling who needs me. And I hope that my heart will be enough to endure any emotional pain that may come. Okay?" I said again. I held her, like a loving older sister might hug her younger sibling. I didn't know since I was an only child back in my world. But I had an idea of what it was like to give and take a hug from someone who cares about you.

I felt really lucky to know that I had a family that would do anything for me…but the people in this world have no one…they have no one to look after them and say that everything will be okay…. It really is a sad thing when you think about it….

"Lynn…?"

"What is it, Namine?"

"Can I call you 'sis'"

"Go right away. That would make me very happy if you did."

"Thank you…sis."

"Ha ha ha…you're welcome little sis." she got out of the position she was in and took a seat on the floor next to me. We were talking about ourselves, and although I already knew almost everything about her, she told me everything anyway. I was happy to hear it coming from her herself. After she had finished telling her autobiography, I told her most of mine. I told her about my family, friends, pets, things I did, places I went, and through the whole time, she wouldn't interrupt and she would always keep her eyes on me. I have to admit, she had really good listening skills.

"That's so amazing!" she exclaimed when I finished my part.

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes! I do!"

"I'm glad that you think that way!"

"Ha ha!"

"Hey, Namine. Do you want me to braid your hair?"

"Sure!" I scooted her over to have her back facing me. She was pretty short, and although back in my world I'm really one year younger than her, she looks twelve up close. But until Kingdom Hearts 2, she doesn't look like she has matured that much.

I was making a half-up, half-down braid and it looked like it was coming out pretty good. "You know…if I had any, I would do your make-up too. I'd give you a makeover, but I don't have the stuff I need…oh well. You already look very pretty."

"Thank you. So do you. I think that you are very beautiful!"

"Ha ha. You think so?"

"Yes! Your eyes are such a pretty dark green. It's like the stem of a rose. And your hair is like the silky petals of that rose. And your very nice and seem like you are a very graceful person."

"Stop it! You're making me sound like Marluxia!"

"Well…you're kind of like him, but you have a kind heart and you're a girl. But you do seem like you are related to each other in a way."

"Really?"

"Yes! But in my eyes you are more like an angel…or fairy, or goddess or something."

"Wow! That's some compliment."

"Your voice is so calm and sweet. Actually, when you came in, I thought you were an angel."

"Even wearing a black cloak?"

"Yup! Even wearing that. I wasn't scared of you, and I actually did hope that you were going to say what you did."

"Ha ha. Wow. Really, no one has every said anything that kind to me."

"Well, you deserve it! Because it fits you so well that you don't even know!"

"Thank you." I smiled such a happy smile. It felt so good to hear something nice being said about you.

"Hey. Can I hear you sing?"

"What? Sing? Why?"

"I just think that you would be very good at it."

"You think so?"

"Mm-hmm. Can you sing something from your world?"

"I would…I just don't know what to sing….and I'm a little embarrassed…"

"Don't be! You would be very good at it!"

"I appreciate it…but I also don't have any music…"

"Just sing without it.'

"But it won't sound as good!"

"No…I think it would sound better with just your voice. You can make a beautiful sound even without music in the background. Your voice will reach far enough to make the music on its own."

"Wow…that's really deep."

"Deeper than the ocean."

"Ha ha! I know the perfect song. But I won't be able to do all of the cool sound effects to some parts of the song. I'll just do it the way it is in the normal way."

"Can we listen, too?"

"Hey, everybody. I was just about to sing a song."

"We know. That's why we came." Larxene said.

"What are you going to sing?" Axel asked.

"…"Sanctuary""

"That sounds pretty."

"It is…but I don't know if it's going to come out pretty enough…"

"Don't worry," Axel said, "It'll come out just as pretty…or even more so."

"Thank you…" they all stood against the wall, waiting for me to begin. "Umm…I'm going to change my attire to something more suitable."

"Something flashy!!" Axel yelled.

"Shut up, meathead!" Larxene whacked his arm with her fist--hard.

"Ha-ha!" I laughed a little at that then I thought about what I was going to wear. I had it. I started with the top of it. It had a two-inch thick strap on my left shoulder, and then the wider part of the fabric wrapped itself around my chest to my waist and then the fabric dropped to the floor. There was a slit on the left side that showed my leg and the fabric was the color of my hair--lavender purple. It was light-weight and it felt like a sheet.

"Wow…. You look…. Amazing…."

"Aw, geez…you're making me blush…"

"You're making ME blush! You look…so…gorgeous! Like a goddess…."

"Axel… that's so sweet…"

"Can I kiss you?"

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I want to….REALLY BADLY…."

"Well… if you put it that way…" I leaned forward and put my arms around his neck. "I don't think a little kiss could hurt." he put his hands on my hips sensually. He smiled in a way that fit the mood and then he pressed his warm lips against mine and then…yeah…I'm not going to describe it. Let's just say that it was "Indescribable" as we were *sound effecting*.

"Umm…we don't want to see…and hear…you guys make out…it's a little bit disturbing…"

"And weren't you going to sing?" I gently pushed Axel away from me with my hands against his chest and I turned towards the others and apologized.

"Sorry…I meant for it to only be a little kiss…but I guess I got a little "Starstruck" by Axel. I mean you don't get to get this everyday back in my world, and I guess…I really wanted that."

"Ohhhhh…so you WANTED to kiss me after all! I SO knew that you were uncontrollably in love with me!"

"You don't have to say it in full detail!!!"

"Really? Your feelings are uncontrollable? I thought you were going to say that you weren't that infatuated. But this is even better! You have the hots for me! Ha ha!"

"DANG IT, AXEL!!! YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!!!"

"Could you give it with a kiss? Then I'll gladly take whatever it is."

""WHATEVER IT IS" IS A PUNCH TO THE FACE!!!!"

"Aw…you don't mean that, do you, sweet-heart?"

"I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR IRRESISTABLE SWEET-TALK!!"

"Huh. And to think that they were SMOOCHING a little while ago!" I heard Larxene remark as we were fighting.

"Hey, Larxene…is that what you call a "lovers' quarrel"?" Namine asked.

"Yes…I believe that it is…I am really glad I don't have to go through that…honestly. Too much of a hassle."

"That's why I love flowers. I love them, and they don't fight me."

"O…kay…" Larxene and Namine said at the same time.

. . .

"I guess this means we're not going to get to hear you sing, huh?" Namine asked. The fight was over--I ended it by saying that he'll never be able to talk to me without getting hurt with the sharp end of my weapon. He shut up when I said "sharp."

To be honest, I really wanted to sing. I now wanted to sing "Starstruck" by Lady Gaga because I felt that way around Axel. (this is where you listen to the song and think that it's me singing it)"_Rollin up to the club on the weekends_

_Stylin' out to the beat that you're freaking _

_Fantasize on the track that you're tweakin' _

_Blow my heart up _

_Put your hands on my waist pull the fader_

_Run it back with original flavor_

_Cue me up on the twelve on the table_

_I'm so starstruck_

_Starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up?_

_And so what_

_Starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up?_

_And so what_

_Starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up?_

_And so what_

_Starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up?_

_And so what_

And…I forget the rest."

"Wow…" everyone said in unison.

"How…was it?"

"That was…amazing…" Axel said with eyes wide open.

"You think so?"

"Mm-hmm…I was moved. It made me feel…"

"Yes…?" I leaned in forward to hear what he had to say next.

"It made me think that you're totally obsessed with me and that you can't stop thinking about me and my ultra-hotness."

"YOU WISH!!!!"

"Hey! Don't make me come over there and kiss you again, "miss loves-me-a-lot""

"ARGH!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's afterthought: how was it? I know this is just one big long chapter, but you've probably seen worse. Tell me what you thought, the usual. Did you listen to that song? I've been addicted to it for the past few days. Ha ha! I hope you (whomever reads this) like it, too. I don't know what else to say…umm… Kingdom Hearts rules? WELL, DUH!!! OH COURSE IT RULES!!!! Oh yeah…I like waffles…pancakes…but I don't really have a thing for French toast… but I like cinnamon rolls…mmm…now I want one… with frosting…oh yeah… maybe I'll go buy one tomorrow….ANYWAY! Have a nice day! And those who are going back to school, good luck and have fun! ^_^ buh-bye!!!**

**YOU...MUST (not really, but I would like it if you did)...REVIEW!!!!!! please.**


End file.
